Sleepless Nights
by blockofthewritingkind
Summary: Kenta has been having weird dreams. Dreams that he can't remember: But he's been loseing sleep over them, and Hirokazu's worried. What will he do to help? Hironta that's right, right?


Me: Well, I just finished reading some of these fics last night and decided "Hey, I like this pairing and there are not a lot of them, so why not write one of my own?" Personally I like this pairing a lot. It's cute. I don't own it though, or anything associated with it, and no copy right infringements are intended. I own only the plot, and even then I can't guarantee you on how original it will be. Sorry if the characters are ooc. There aren't many fics about them (as I said), and I haven't seen the show in a while.

"Kenta? Earth to Kenta? Hey, chumly, you listening?" Kenta continued to stare dreamily off into space, chin propped on his hand, elbow on the cold linoleum table. Scowling impatiently, Hirokazu picked up one of his soggy spaghetti noodles from his tray and flicked it at his daydreaming friend. It landed squarely on his cheek with a wet splat, causing the boy to start almost violently, turning to glare at the now grinning boy across from him.

"Hey!" He protested. "What was that for, 'Kazu!" Hirokazu pointed at him, his smirk changing to a scowl now that he had his friends full, albeit angry, attention.

"Well next time I'm talking to you, pay attention Chumly!" He snapped before settling back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, deeming that matter settled. After all, didn't Kenta always follow everything he said with little to no question?

"You didn't have to hit me with spaghetti." The smaller boy grumbled, looking away from his friend, pouting slightly. How predictable. Hirokazu couldn't help but let a small smile show.

"Ya, well, shouting your name wasn't working, so what was I supposed to do?" He snapped. "Anyway, The REASON I was trying to get your limited attention was because I wanted to know if you were going to go to the arcade with us after school tonight. Or are we not worth your attention?"

"Geez, I'm sorry already! I was just thinking about something."

"That's new. Don't hurt yourself."

"Shut up!"

"Well, are you going?"

"……Yea, but I'm not paying for you too. You totally cleaned me out last time."

"Awww cry about it." Hirokazu leaned back further in his chair, hands linked behind his head, smirk back in place, matter settled.

_That night after school in the arcade_

"Yea! I won again!" Hirokazu cheered while Kenta just groaned. 'Kazu had to be cheating. There was no way someone could win a video game seven times in a row in twelve minuets. Or maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention? That was just as much a possibility. He hadn't been able to concentrate much at all the last few days. He was tired, and had been losing sleep over dreams he could only remember fragments of.

"Hey! Chumly! Did you here me?" Kenta started slightly as Hirokazu shook his shoulder none to gently.

"S-sorry 'Kazu. I'm kind of tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately." He stood, ignoring Hirokazu's slightly puzzled look. "In fact, I think I'll head home now. Later guys."

"Hey, leaving already Kenta?" Takato asked offhandedly as he passed him. Kenta nodded and repeated himself patently.

"Yea, I'm really tired. See you guys tomorrow?" Takato waved over his shoulder in response, immersed in watching Ruki and Ryo square off in DDR. Taking that as an OK, Kenta headed out the door towards his house.

"Hey! Kenta! Wait up!"

Kenta hesitated for a moment, allowing Hirokazu time to catch up and fall into stride with him as he continued on his way home. They walked in silence for a moment before 'Kazu decided to say something.

"Hey, not that I'm worried or anything, cuz I'm not, but….have you been feeling alright lately?"

Kenta looked over at his friend, (who was pointedly looking straight ahead) startled.

"Yea, I'm fine 'Kazu. Why wouldn't I be?" 'Kazu stuck his nose in the air, going on the defensive.

"I never said you weren't, but you've been more scatter brained then usual, and you keep staring off into space, and you've been paler than usual….." he trailed off, biting his lip. Kenta was about to teasingly ask when 'Kazu had become so observant, but before he could say anything, 'Kazu stared talking again.

"….You know what, forget it. Here's your house. Get some decent sleep tonight. Your recent stupidity is rivaling even Takato's and that's just sad."

With that he walked off in the direction of his own house, leaving Kenta to stare after him, puzzled, for a moment before shrugging it off as Kazu being weird, proud Kazu and walking through his front door. He was touched, however, the his friend was worried about him.

_Later that night about 1:00_

_Kenta looked around the dark room with a puzzled frown. What was he doing here again? Oh yea. The others had asked him to meet them here. But where were they? He couldn't see them. Of course, he couldn't see anything. Why had they asked him to meet them there of all places?_

_"Hey, you made it." a voice called from behind him. A familiar voice. Kenta turned around and smiled at the figure approaching him lazily. _

_"Hey, where are the others?" He asked as the figure stopped in front of him. The figure smiled, and the smile made Kenta shiver. He had never seen them smile at him like THAT before. It made his stomach feel so odd….._

_"The others?" Came the question. "The others couldn't make it. It's just you and me this time Kenta." Kenta blinked, a blush making it's way across his face._

_"o-oh, so did something happen to them? Are they ok?" He asked, concerned. The person in front of him cocked their head to one side._

_"No, their fine, they just couldn't make it' that's all. I told you that already dummy. Try cleaning you ears out sometime." Kenta blinked a the slight unfairness of that statement, but let it go._

_"oh. Sorry." He apologized. The figure just snorted before stepping closer._

_"So since we're all alone…." the statement was left to trail as Kenta looked nervously from side to side for anything to say to take his friend's attention off of him. The way he was being looked at and slowly approached…..it was making him slightly uncomfortable, but, most of all, it was making his heart hammer in….. excitement. As much as it was creeping him out, he wanted them to keep looking at him that way, wanted them to keep approaching him like that…..looking and moving so….hungrily….. And it was that feeling in it's self that scared him most of all._

_He shouldn't be feeling like this. Not for them….._

_His friend reached him, and Kenta had found nothing else. Nothing in the dark room to bring up and divert the other's attention. And the worst part of it was……_

_He was glad._

_He jumped slightly as he felt their soft fingers touch his chin, forcing him almost roughly to look up at them. His heart was beating so hard against his ribs it hurt, and he could feel sweat staring to roll down his nerve-heated skin. They grinned again and reached down, licking a drop of sweat from his nose. Kenta froze._

_The tongue didn't leave his skin as he had expected, but continued to trail wetly across his skin, across his cheek, to his ear. He shivered at the contact, the rapidness of his heart literally forcing him to pant for breath. He felt the other's smile against his skin._

_"Enjoying yourself?" They asked. Kenta shivered in response as the tongue slipped from his ear to his chin, then upward to his-_

Kent gasped as he sat up in bed for the third time that week, panting and wiping sweat from his face. Damn those dreams!He searched his memory for the quickly fading images. Darkness, excitement, a tingling feeling on his cheek…..he focused harder. No, something warm and slimy slipping across his cheek….A slug?

He glanced down at his lap and felt his cheeks light back up. OK, maybe not a slug. He didn't think he had it in him to get turned on by a slug. Or at least, he hoped he didn't. Puberty was a bitch, and he hated it with a passion. He lay back down and closed his eyes. He knew it was early-or late, which ever- and he wanted to get some sleep for school in a few hours.

After half an hour of lying on his back, staring at the fuzzy, dark ceiling above his bed, Kenta decided that he was not going to be getting any sleep. He got up with a sigh and headed for the kitchen to make himself some strong mint tea and wait out the rest of the night/morning.

_school that day 8:46_

Hirokazu sighed as he glanced up at the clock for what felt like (and probably was) the twelfth time in the last three minuets. Where WAS that idiot! He was late _again_! He chewed on the tip of his pencil nervously. This made four times. Was something going on that he needed to know about?

He nearly sighed out loud in relief when the door opened and said idiot stepped into the room. The sigh died in his throat, however, as he caught a look at Kenta's face. It was paler than usual, and there were bags under his eyes. He was moving slowly, practically dragging himself to his seat and literally collapsing into it.

"Kenta , hey, Kenta, are you ok?" Takato whispered from next to Kazu, who felt a flare of unexplained annoyance at not being the first to ask. Kenta simply looked over at them wearily. His normally pale face was several shades paler then normal, though the dark haired boy hadn't really been looking very well all week. It had been eating at him: Something was wrong with his friend, and he didn't know about it!

"I'm-" Kenta started, but the teacher chose that moment to notice.

"Kenta, if you don't want an extra detention on top of the one you got for being late, then I suggest you and Hirokazu wait until after class to discuss playing cards or whatever."

Kenta let out as tired chuckle as Kazu stuck his tongue out at the teacher's back as she turned around to work on the lesson.

_After detention, sunset_

"Kent, you look like shit."

Kenta blinked owlishly up at Kazu from the swing he was sitting on. He had trudged after his friend when detention had let out, neither saying a word until they reached the park.

"Yea, feel like it to." Kenta said passively with a wide yawn. He leaned backwards slightly, massaging the muscles beside his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, he was startled to find Kazu peering at him from about an inch away. He yelped, flailing his arms for a moment before falling over backwards to the hard packed earth behind him.

"Damn it Kazu, don't scare me like that!" He snapped, sitting back up to find Kazu leaning over the swing and looking concerned, as opposed to laughing his ass off like he had expected.

"Kazu…..?" He asked softly as his friend stood and held out a hand to him to help him up. Kenta took it, looking up at him suspiciously. When he was on his feet, Kazu reached out and ran a finger gently across one of the bags under Kenta's eyes, pushing his glasses up uncomfortably. He seemed to be thinking about something, if the small frown of concentration on his face was any indication. Since Kazu was such a laid back guy, Kenta had hardly ever seen the expression on his face.

"Spend the night." Kazu said suddenly, with drawing his hand from Kenta's face. The look of concentration disappeared completely to be replaced by his usual exuberant smile. Thrown slightly by the sudden and complete change of attitude, Kenta simply blinked up at him.

"Spend the-"

"Yea, spend the night! You know, you come over to my house to have dinner and sleep, but we stay up all night and play videogames instead, eating junk food, and getting sick off of much ice cream. You know, sleep over!" he waved his arms here for emphasis. Kenta blinked up at him again.

"I-I don't know if I can tonight, Kazu." he said softly. "I really wish I could, but I don't really think-" He was cut off as Kazu grabbed his hand and started to drag him down the street.

"You can call your mom from my house." he was saying, completely ignoring Kenta's protests and half hearted escape attempts. "Maybe a night of fun will bring some color back to your face."

Kenta blinked, but said nothing. When Kazu was like this, nothing could detour him from what he wanted, so most of the time Kenta didn't even try. When he did try, it never worked, anyway.

_At Hirokazu's house several minuets later_

"Yea, I know, but don't worry……Yea, I promise…….Ok, I'll tell him……yea, love you too…………….Bye, mom……yes, now bye…..BYE!" And with that Kenta replaced the phone on the cradle, rather quickly, Kazu noted with a smirk.

"Tell who what?" He asked as his friend turned around with another barely stifled yawn.

"Tell you to let me get some sleep." Kenta answered. It was the same thing his mother always told him to tell Kazu. They never listened, so it had become more of a force of habit.

"Yea, whatever. Now come on, dinners been ready for like, fifteen minuets!" And with that Kenta was drug forcefully into the dinning room.

After dinner, the two boys headed to Hirokazu's room, Kenta totting a rolled up futon and the likes, which he immediately dropped in their usual place next to Kazu's own futon. He resisted the urge to drop himself on top of it the minuet it hit the floor.

"So Kenta…" Kenta turned to find Kazu seated on his futon, looking up at him with the serious expression on his face again. "What's been wrong with you the passed few days? You've set yourself a record for tardies in one week, you're paler then usual, you have bags under your eyes, and if you ate any less, you'd put the anorexic kids to shame. What's the matter?" Kent a just shook his head.

"I told you the other night I'm fine, Kazu, nothing to be worried about. I just haven't been sleeping well these past few nights." he answered. He was shocked when Kazu's face darkened in anger.

"So what, you just can't tell me, is that it? Huh! You come to school looking like you're about to kneel over and die any moment, and you can't even tell your best friend why!" Kazu jumped up and started for the door. "Well, fine just be that way! See if I care!" Kenta was shocked at the unfairness of all of this.

"How the hell am I supposed to tell you what's wrong with me when I don't even know my self!" He shouted at his friends retreating back. Kazu paused to say something, but didn't get a chance to as Kenta stormed passed him and out the door.

"Chumly! Hey! Kenta! Come back!" But Kenta ignored him and continued walking, anger overriding his exhaustion.

An hour later had him completely lost. He had wondered in a direction he had never been before form Hirokazu's house, and had spent the last half hour trying to find his way back. It was getting chilly and he didn't have a coat. It was very dark, too.

"Great. I really need to stop letting Kazu get to me like that. He's the only one I have ever met that can make me lose my temper bad enough to make me do something stupid like this." He muttered to himself, rubbing his arms to restore a little of his lost warmth. It didn't help much. He looked around. He had turned around to try and retrace his steps, and he was looking for any familiar landmarks. So far he had spotted none.

"Damn it!" He snarled to no one in particular. The world was starting to blur and swim. It had to be near ten or eleven. He needed sleep, and he needed it badly. He felt like he was about to collapse on the spot.

He took another glance at his surroundings and blinked. He was standing right in front of Takato's house. His home was just a few blocks down the road. He sighed in relief and put the last of his energy into the next three blocks to his house.

_the next day in class_

Kazu scowled at the door, just waiting for Kenta to make his late arrival. He was going to chew him out for running off like that the night before. He could have gotten lost or been hurt. Though he supposed he shouldn't have lost his temper, but Kenta didn't have to react like _that_! That was just stupid. He had taken more abuse from Kazu then that and not even batted an eyelid. Well, scratch that, he had gotten mad, but he was usually the one apologizing in the end. Speaking of which, where was he! He was late, even for him!

A note flew over and landed on his desk. He glanced over and saw Takato watching him. He picked up the note and read it.

_Kazu,_

_Where's Kenta? Is he alright?_

Kazu scowled at the noteHow was he supposed to know?

_How the hell am I supposed to know?_

He tossed the letter back when the teacher turned back to the blackboard. Takato read it and frowned. He scribbled something and tossed it back.

_You're his best friend. He tells you everything._

Kazu scowled and tried to ignore the pinprick of guilt that was bugging him again for yelling at the other boy the night before. He wrote back

_No he doesn't, or else he would have told me what was wrong with him in the first place. _

Takato's frown deepened as he read the message and scribbled another reply.

_Why wouldn't he tell you? Does it involve you?_

Kazu scowled. He stared to tell Takato that, no! of course it didn't involve him, but then, what other reason was there for Kenta's unwillingness to tell him? Had he done something wrong? He paused and laid his pencil down. Looking over at Takato, he laid his pencil down and sent a desolate shrug his way. Where _was_ Kenta anyway!

Me: This was going to be a very long one shot, but I decided against it, since I still have to work on "Chance Meetings" and "Trouble Invites Interesting Results" Both of which I am currently suffering writers block on. (Ironic isn't it?) If you think I should continue this story, please Review, or I'll suffocate, cuz reviews are my air.


End file.
